megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zapper
Zapper was previously a member of Cossack's Comrades, Armored Assassins, and the previous Mega Man X5 Team - the Horsemen of the Earth Crisis. Zapper and Zaneroth were later revealed to be Zymeth trolling the community for years. He was outed by Spark Chan (Classi Cal) and he and all his other epilogue characters were subsequently almost completely written out of continuity. Despite this many still missed Zapper and wrote stories about her leaving the various teams she was on. Old Team Slots *Shining Hotarunicus on the Horsemen of the Earth Crisis. *Toadgal on Cossack's Comrades. *Centaurgal on Armored Assassins (Regulus would later change her name to "Shelly" and use her as a steady love interest for Elvont Lecarde, the Dark Necrobat of Critical Mass). Weapons as Toadgal: -Rain Flush: She can fire a Rain Flush dispenser into the air (like Megaman in the game ;) and it'll rain down acid for a few moments in a pretty good radius (At least a 30 ft. radius) Also she can hop down to all fours and fire one directly at someone, spilling the contents of the dispenser in one concentrated splash. It has limited ammo though. -Jumping: Like a real toad, Toad's really really good at jumping . She can easily leap a good 30 feet in the air, so this gives her the advantage. She also has pretty good momentum, so her landing on someone is gonna hurt! She can also hurl herself at people like a projectile and do pretty good damage. -Double Guns: Toad carries these double automatic guns on her sometimes. If she uses them she pretty much just unloads and fires them off almost like a crazy person... wait... -Brawling: She knows very basic martial arts. Mainly she just brawls with people if she has to, kinda mui-tai style only not as flashy ; But still her attacks, and especially her kicks, can do pretty impressive damage. Trivia *Since Zapper was first Shining Hotarunicus and became Toadgal during Anime Master's time as HotEC's Crescent Grizzly, she originally introduced herself as Toadgal by saying that she had followed Anime Master back in time to Dr. Cossack's Citadel in 20XX. She later retconned this, not only to eliminate the use of time travel as a plot device but also to better fit her in backstory with the continuity of Cossack's Comrades' epilogues. *Zapper Gamma is the third product of a bio-weapons research company named Black Lotus and headed by researchers Yin and Yang. Zapper Gamma became Toadgal and Shining Hotarunicus; the Zapper (later "Shelly") on Armored Assassins, on the other hand, was created by Blizzardman in the likeness of Toadgal for the purpose of being with him when Toadgal could not be. *Zapper is no longer a part of any canon Mega Man Team, but her characters still get used in epilogues from time to time. *Lord Zaneroth, a later Zymeth persona, was also forced to leave along with Zapper. As Zaneroth, Zymeth served as both Burn Dinorex on HotEC and Torch Man on the Gila Gladiators. Category:Epilogue Characters